A Pain In The Heart
by BradenIsMyMonkey
Summary: Hakkai had deep feelings for the crimson haired man he traveled with. Unable to hide it any longer, he told of his feelings and was pushed away and denied. Running away, he was taken by a demon that has a few ideas on how to use Hakkai. Angst,WIP,Bond
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SaiYuki or anything about it….I do own almost all the dvd's…two more to complete the series! Oh, and this awesome poster of Hakkai that is taped to the ceiling right over where my head is, so every time I wake up I see his smiling sexy face and hot ass body! o

A/N: I got this story idea after reading a lot of SaiYuki stories with Gojyo/Hakkai pairing…. All of them had them love each other secretly, then one tells the other and they make love and all is happy…ALL OF THEM WHERE LIKE THAT! I read like 10 of them! I got bored while reading one of them and had this idea….I hope you all enjoy it and like it.

Also I hope it becomes a success! . 

I swear I put this story up already, but I think I might of deleted it…Oh well..sigh Oh, maybe I only put this up on AFF…Maybe…Enjoy

A Pain in the Heart

Hakkai just sat there, staring at the sleeping form on the bed opposite of his. They had come to the town late at night and where lucky to of found this inn. The town was very small and he was surprised to even find a inn.

Though they had found the inn, there were only two available rooms, which was no worry for the group. They were use to bunking with each other. Hakkai was with Gojyo, Sanzo with Goku.

A soft sigh escaped the human turned demon as he laid down on the bed he occupied. His eyes couldn't astray from the half-breed for to long. This was the only time he could stare at him without being caught. He longed for the days were he could maybe look without fear of being paranoid if someone was watching him.

Running his long fingers through his brown locks he only smiled. He closed his eyes, hiding his emerald orbs, and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

It was around eight in the morning when Hakkai awoke to the banging at the door. Slowly sitting up he heard groaning from across the room.

"Come on you two! Get up! Sanzo isn't going to order anything without you two down stairs! Get off your asses and get down here!" a very annoyed and hungry monkey yelled from outside of the room. Hakkai only smiled, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. God help us if we want a little more time to sleep you stupid monkey," Gojyo yelled back to Goku, who muttered something. He was obviously to hungry to fight back at this moment for they went to bed without supper last night.

Hakkai started to rummage in his pack, pulling out clean clothes to wear after a quick shower. As he headed for the attached bathroom, he looked Gojyo right in the eyes and smiled. As he shut the door, he set the clothes down and turned on the hot water and sighed.

A real smile forming across his face.

Gojyo quickly changed and headed for the door out of the room. He looked back at the door to the bathroom and tilted his head. He shrugged and slammed his hands in his pockets before leaving for the stairs, leaving the door wide open.

Down in the diner area, he saw Goku lying across the table drooling. A sweat drop formed on Gojyo's head as he took a spot next to the monk. Sanzo grunted as Gojyo let out a loud moan practically in his ear.

It wasn't until five minutes passed when Hakkai strode his way into the room, taking a seat between Sanzo and Goku. At this, Goku got off the table and cheered, yelling for the waitress.

"Sorry for making you wait long Goku, I guess I sort of over slept," Hakkai said calmly as Sanzo started to order for the group.

"Nah, it's okay Hakkai. You were driving non stop yesterday, I would of over slept to if I were in your position," Goku said as he saw the waitress go into the kitchen.

Hakkai smiled, and looked at the other two. Sanzo was reading the paper, which always confused him. He never cared for the world around him really, so why read the paper? Shrugging it off, he looked at Gojyo, who was leaning back in his chair, eyeing the waitress as she came from the kitchen and walked over to the table next to theirs.

Sighing, Hakkai frowned as he looked down at his folded hands resting on the table. Hakuryu came from out of nowhere practically and landed on Hakkai's shoulders, kuu-ing softly in his ear. The dragon seemed tired and out of it. "Why don't I take you back to our room to rest for a little longer. I bet you would like that wouldn't you." he said to his friend as he got up. "I'll be right back," he quietly added to his friends before heading for the room.

He laid the white dragon down on the made bed he slept on, watching it curl up and close it's eyes. He stoked its head before walking to the door of the room. He looked back one last time at the dragon before he left, closing the door behind him.

He took his time going to the others, and when he got there the food had just arrived. Putting on a smile, he sat down and watched as Goku and Gojyo started to fight over the food set down for the four. Curses were heard and people stared at the table, but the other three men didn't seem to notice, or even care at that.

Taking a fair portion of the food, Hakkai started to nibble on some eggs, but he didn't really feel like eating right now. His mind was set on his dream guy. He knew it wouldn't work out, though, but he still had to dream.

Though they seemed like opposites, he being calm, collective, caring, self-less, the other rude, selfish, messy, he couldn't help it. Opposites do attract.

By the time the table as filled with empty plates, and curses and food stopped flying everywhere, Hakkai had only managed to take one real bite full of his food. This caused Sanzo to raise an eyebrow. Though Hakkai was not known for being a big eater, he still ate a reasonable size meal each time they ate.

"You feeling all right Hakkai?" the monk asked, folding his paper down, looking at his green eyed companion. Hakkai looked up from his plate, smiled, and nodded. He didn't feel like talking a lot, so he excused himself and walked to the room.

Opening the door, he saw Hakuryu right where he had left him before, peacefully sleeping. He decided not to disturb his dragon, so he instead left and headed into town for a walk.

The town was smaller than he had thought it was when he pulled up into it last night. It was lifeless, but peace full none the less.

He sat down on a bench located near a small grassy section in the middle of the town. Not a lot of people where out and about, not that it was bothering. It had been awhile since they went into a small town like this one. Usually there were people scurrying about in other towns they were at by now.

Hakkai had no shopping needed to be done, which he was thankful for. From his little walk around he only found one food store, and it was closed until noon. Knowing Sanzo, they would be on the rode my ten.

As he looked aimlessly at the morning sky, Hakkai couldn't help but smile as he thought of, and imagined a smile of the face of Gojyo. His nicotine addicted friend was the only one he truly cared for, other than his dead sister. He thought he could never love again, that is until he was taken in by Gojyo that night.

He was just scared of one thing: being denied. Knowing far to well what would happen if he was pushed away. The thought of it happening made his eyes start to water, and his smile disappear.

"Yo," came a voice, breaking him away from his train of thoughts. Hakkai looked over to see his half-breed friend sit beside him.

"Hello," was all Hakkai could muster up, placing a small smile on his lips before looking down to the ground.

"You sure you are okay man? You barely touched your food," the concerned Gojyo asked, looked and the face of his friend.

"Yeah, I am fine. No need to worry about me. I am just not hungry this morning, that is all," Hakkai reassured, looking up.

Gojyo shrugged, grabbing a packet of smokes from his pocket and taking one out. Putting it between his lips he lit it and took a drag out of it. "Peace full town we came across. Not big, but still good." he muttered, blowing out smoke.

Hakkai silently agreed with him, his face calm as if he never thought of his friend as anything more but a friend.

The only true thing holding him back from telling his true feeling to Gojyo was the pain his heart would endure if Gojyo felt not of him the way he feels for him.

Taking in one last drag, Gojyo got up, pulling Hakkai up long with him. "Time to go. Sanzo sent me to find you. So, now that I got you, lets go," he said while dragging him down the street in the direction of the towns inn.

End of Chapter

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it, and I L-O-V-E love feedback! 0 Until next time! Good-bye!

Eww….While righting the end of this chapter I heard chewing sounds and squishes….Then I looked around to find my cat chewing on a dead bird she brought in from outside…. . 


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I do not own SaiYuki and I am not making any money from this story….Sadly…if I did make money off it I would be all…YES! Nevertheless, no, no money.

Okay, so here is the sexy-ness I call my chapter! It is a long one, but that's what a story is all about! Long chapters that are awesome!

A Pain in the Heart

It had been a long day for Hakkai so far, even though no demons had attacked and the road was perfect for driving. It was just very silent.

All three of his companions were asleep, and he wished to be asleep with them. He couldn't, though. He was the one driving after all. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he sighed as he saw Gojyo's sleeping form.

He always took comfort in looking at it.

He was jerked from his long stare by Sanzo yelling at both Gojyo and Goku in his sleep. Laughing lightly to himself, he continued on driving. He knew which way to go, for he studied the map before setting off, so he really didn't have to pay attention to the road, or stop to look at the map. That was why this day was so long. Usually he would stop to look at it every now and again.

The three had been asleep after about five hours of driving. During those five hours, they did nothing but fight and yell at each other. Even when they stopped for lunch, they fought. It was always fun to listen to their quarrels.

'The longer you hide your feelings, harder it will be to tell him,' his conscience told him.

'Yeah, but I would rather just admire from afar…I don't want to find he loves me back and loose him, or find out he doesn't feel the same…that would be worse,' he answered back.

'That isn't good. Holding it in can cause pain even worse than if he denied you, you see. What if he dies during this journey and you never told him how you felt?' his inner voice making a point said, the last line echoing in Hakkai's head.

"What if he dies?" he repeated aloud.

"What if who dies?" Goku asked, startling Hakkai from his pondering.

"Ah, Goku! You startled me. It's nothing to worry about. Just slipped out of my mouth," Hakkai answered

back quickly, laughing uneasily.

The young boy shrugged and just stared out of the side of the jeep before slowly falling back to sleep due to boredom.

'When the time comes I'll tell him, and that's final,' Hakkai stated, silencing his conscience.

"It's just…I really don't know when that time will be," he mumbled to himself, looking around at the scenery around him.

He had just entered a forest type area. He was happy to of found this place for when they come out of the forest the next town should be no more than half a mile away. They would make it there my late afternoon.

Luckily for them, the trees where far enough apart for the jeep the pass through without being scratched or anything.

About two hours had passed and Hakkai had made it through half of the forest when all three of the sleeping forms woke up. Hakkai had told them that another two hours of forest before they left the forest.

The first half hour of they all being awake was just like every other time they were all awake. Fighting, fighting, and fighting. Colorful words came out of each of their mouths, along with fists being thrown and shots being fired.

Suddenly, the three stopped. They could sense something coming their way. Coming to a stop, the four got out of the jeep, looking around. They could hear voices, but they couldn't figure were they came from. It sounded like people were all around them, but they couldn't see them at all.

Then, without notice, a single arrow shot through the trees right into Gojyo's stomach. The three saw as Gojyo started to fall, but Hakkai was quick enough to catch him before hand.

"That's it, now I'm pissed!" Goku yelled, running into the direction of the shot arrow. Before anyone could stop him, Goku disappeared into the forest, leaving himself vulnerable.

Hakkai quickly took out the arrow, apologizing when he heard his crimson haired friend hiss in pain. Sanzo let out annoyed groan as he waited for Hakkai to finish healing the wound. When it was done, the two stood and got into battle ready positions.

"God damn monkey. A single arrow ain't going to keep this sexy stud down," Gojyo said laughing when he finished the last sentence.

"Well, shall we go find Goku then?" Hakkai asked, heading in the direction Goku ran off too, the others following.

It was about ten minutes of running until they finally found Goku fighting with a demon. The demon looked like any other demon, so you would think it would be an easy kill, but when they went up to Goku, he could barely stand, let alone fight anymore. The thing that made it even freakier was that the demon had not even a little scratch on him.

"Goku! Your hurt bad. Gojyo, Sanzo and you take care of the demon," Hakkai said, Gojyo nodded. As the two approached the demon, it got stiff and opened its mouth wide. Gojyo gave a confused look, while Sanzo tilted his head.

"What the fuck? Is it spazing out or something?" Gojyo asked, looking carefully at the demon before laughing. "He looks retarded!" he laughed out.

Sanzo rolled his eyes before hitting Gojyo over the head with his infamous fan.

"Ouch you stupid monk! What the hell was that for you dick!?" Gojyo yelled, getting his face all up in Sanzo's.

"Stop fucking around and kill the demon already," Sanzo ordered, getting his gun out and checking to see if it had bullets.

"Yes master Sanzo," Gojyo mumbled sarcastically, summoning his weapon.

Gojyo turned to face the demon to find he was gone. "Where the hell did the son of a bi-"

A flash of light was seen and soon both men were blinded temporarily.

"That attack takes a few moments to summon up, but thanks to your bickering it was all good. Your eyes are blinded and you won't be able to see for a short time. I couldn't do it right with the other one, but that was fine. It all worked out in the end," the demon laughed, rubbing his jaw.

……….Meanwhile with Goku and Hakkai……….

"Where are you hurt, Goku?" Hakkai asked, kneeling down to the fallen boy. He looked at the boy who looked to in pain to talk.

Goku let out one more sigh before lifting up his shirt to reveal three large gashes.

Hakkai winced before summoning up his healing chii. He moved his chii so it would fully heal the three gashes without leaving any scars behind. When the gashes were healed, Hakkai noticed Goku's breathing pattern changed and became a little more calmer.

Goku smiled, putting his shirt down and took one deep breath. "That demon is bad news, Hakkai. Every time I got close to him there was something in my way that blocked my attacks and countered them. The first three times I tried, I got those gashes, then I just got bruises, since I was more careful when I attacked. He must be using some power to counter attack without being seem, like he is super fast or something," Goku stated

Hakkai nodded, standing up. "Goku, your major wounds may be healed, but your in no position to fight. Why not go back to the Jeep, and lay down. Take your time going there though. I don't want you to strain your self, okay?" Hakkai said, giving Goku a warm smile.

Goku nodded, slowly getting up. "Don't be to long, okay. I'm hungry!" Goku stated before walking in the direction of were they left Jeep.

Hakkai chuckled before turning to reunite with the other two. By the time he got there, both Sanzo and Gojyo were on the ground. The demon was approaching the knocked out Sanzo before stopping when he saw Hakkai.

The demon stalked towards Hakkai, hands in pockets.

Hakkai summoned his chii bombs and threw it at the approaching demon, but before it hit him it was sent flying back. Quickly dodge rolling the attack he just sent, he gasped as he realized something.

'The gashes Goku had weren't made by this demon, they were made by his own weapon. It just was so fast it didn't seem like it was his own weapon. This demon has some sort of power to do that. I mean, it's so fast I barely dodged my backfired attack. Gojyo and Sanzo must of realized this to late,' Hakkai thought, looking from the demon to the two forms on the ground.

Standing, the green-eyed youkai stood tall, trying to think of a plan. He was at a loss though. He couldn't think of a way to bypass the demon's barrier. He walked forward, but stopped as he saw Sanzo slowly stand up, gun pointed at the enemies head. Hakkai narrowed his eyes, but before he could yell to top the priest he shot his gun.

"Too busy paying attention to Hakkai, and forgot that I wasn't dead. His shield wasn't big enough to protect all of him," Sanzo said as the bullet hit the demons head and killed him.

Sighing, Hakkai ran over to Sanzo and saw that he was hurt. His wound wasn't bad, for it was only in the arm. Pulling up the monks sleeve, much to the priests dismay, and quickly pulling out the bullet and healed the skin over. Luckily it wasn't in to deep.

Sanzo grumbled and fixed himself up. He them motioned towards the kappa, who stilled lied on the ground motionless.

Hakkai's heart seemed to stop when he got close enough to see a puddle of blood around the crimson eyed man. Kneeling down, he slowly rolled Gojyo to his back. His while torso was full of scrapes gashes and cuts. It took all his might not to cry out right then, so he bit his tongue and started to heal the worse of the wounds first.

When done, Hakkai picked up the half-breed and Sanzo and himself made their way back to Jeep. Upon reaching the location, Hakkai sat Gojyo down in the back seat next to the sleeping boy. Going into the trunk, Hakkai got out some water and poured some on a cloth. Returning to the sleeping half-breed he cleaned up the water-sprite.

He repeated this process with the wounds on Goku, and for Sanzo's arm, before seating in front of the wheel. Sighing, Hakkai looked at Sanzo, who was just staring at the forest in front of him.

Noticing Hakkai staring at him he asked, "What, you want to know what happen?" Hakkai nodded slowly as he started to drive. Sighing, Sanzo took out a cig and lit it. Taking a long drag of it he let out a large puff of smoke.

"Let's see. We were blinded by this light from the demon, and Gojyo went all crazy. He was, by the sound of things, trying to attack the demon by force, even though he couldn't see. I, on the other hand, tried to hear out the demon and when I shot it immediately came back and shot me in the arm, instead of it. I was knocked to the ground due to the force. As for Gojyo, who knows when he fell…That when you came in and then I got my sight back, and then, well, you know the rest," Sanzo explained, falling silent as he took in more drags of his cig.

Hakkai kept his gaze on the way in front of him, deep in thought. 'Those wounds…. How stupid…. It's a good thing I can heal, or else it would have been bad. At least now, the only thing he has to worry about is a soar torso when he wakes up…'

'What if you didn't come in time? Remember what I said before, what if he died?' his conscience told him. Hakkai's eyes widened. He never thought of that. If Gojyo did die, he would never of told him how he felt.

'Then it's settled…. Tonight I have to tell him how I feel. I have to,' he thought confidently to himself. Rehearsing what he was going to say over and over again, something in his gut told him it was a bad idea. He only shook that feeling off and drove on.

It wasn't to long afterward did they exit the forest and sighted the town not far off. It was getting late out, but everything was fine. Goku was being his normal self, complaining about being hungry, not even caring he was hurt, and Gojyo had woken up. He was currently smoking a cig and yelling at Goku to shut it.

Hakkai was glad that they were not troubled about the fight, though he did know something was on Gojyo's mind. Speeding up a notch, Hakkai let out a long sigh before trying to shake this bad feeling he was having.

Gojyo, giving up with the argument he was conversing with Goku, let out a long drag. Looking out the side of the jeep, he looked aimlessly at the ground before taking in a long drag. He was pissed off on how he had lost his wit during the fight.

'Damn… I am fucking stupid. How could I let myself get out of hand….I knew that he was using some sort of force to counter my attacks by sending them back, but I just couldn't stop…I did manage to break his goddamn bow so he wouldn't be able to shoot anymore arrows, but that's the only damage I could in my not being able to see condition. Gods… if Hakkai wasn't there…I would be dead by now. Thank god for that,' he thought to himself, wishing they would be at the town already.

…

By the time they got rooms in an inn, settled down in them, bought a few things here and there, and sitting down in the restaurant section of the inn it was around 7:45. After ordering, the table grew silent. No one talked, for they were all to tired too. When the food came, everyone ate it quietly without word…

A few words were spoken, when some food was finally in their stomachs, but not to much. Hakkai was the smiling his usual smile while barely eating. Sanzo looked oddly tired, so did Gojyo. Goku, who was semi stuffing his face, didn't even bother to try and steal anyone else's food.

When they were done with their food they all got up to go up to their rooms. Gojyo and Hakkai were sharing a room, Goku and Sanzo shared the other.

Freezing at the foot of the steps, Hakkai turned to Goku and Sanzo. "Hey, Sanzo, Goku, do you mind getting a few things for me? I just remembered some things I forgot to buy before. The fresh air would do you both some good," Hakkai asked, giving a pleading look. He wanted to talk with Gojyo without Goku barging in. He wanted Goku not in the inn while he stated his feelings. Sanzo, he could care less of, but he didn't want Goku out there alone.

Sighing loudly, Sanzo semi-nodded, and half listened to the list of items Hakkai had forgot. 'That's an awful lot of stuff to forget,' Sanzo thought to himself, before dragging the monkey away from the stairs and to the door.

Smiling, Hakkai turned and made his way slowly up the stair and down the long hallway to the door he was staying at. Turning the nod slowly, he inhaled and pushed the door wide open revealing Gojyo lying on a bed.

Clearing his throat, making Gojyo stir, the green-eyed youkai sat on the bed across from the bed Gojyo was on. Smiling, he worked his mouth trying to find the words he was searching for. His gut turned as he finally started to speak.

"Hey," Hakkai started, not knowing where to start all of a sudden. His mind became mixed and mangled. His thoughts were unclear, but his goal was picture perfect.

"Hey," came the muffled reply Gojyo sent back.

"I, I've been meaning to tell you something…and it is really important to me that you hear it," Hakkai waited to see if Gojyo responded in anyway, and he did. Gojyo sat up on the edge of the bed, head down low, listening. Taking a gulp he started, "Well, I may never get another chance, especially if you keep battling like you do. I know you, well…"

Gojyo cocked an eyebrow. He was listening intently. He knew whatever Hakkai had to say know, had to be important, otherwise he would have just down right said it already. His patience was growing thin when Hakkai dint speak for a few moments. Choosing not to speak though, was what he thought was best, for Hakkai soon began to speak again.

"Gojyo…I really, really like you. More than a friend," he spat out, head low after he aid it. He closed his eyes shut awaiting the reply, hoping it wasn't to bad.

"What?!?! Eww, gross! That's not right. What the fuck? I think I'm gonna barf, guhh…To late, I feel it rising. That's just fucked up. I can't believe. Eww," Gojyo cried, standing up, hand over his mouth, other holding his stomach. All the while, Hakkai sat there, absorbing his reaction with not a word said in response.

Gojyo ran into the bathroom, and Hakkai could here him start to throw up in the toilet. His eyes grew darker and colder. He couldn't believe how he was acting. The Gojyo he thought he knew wasn't acting how he normally did.

'Am I that revolting?' he asked himself. Just then, he was given an answer to his own question as he heard Gojyo talking in the bathroom attached to their room.

'My god, eww…I don't think I'll be able to get a hard on for a long time now," he heard Gojyo say. With that comment heard, Hakkai ran out of the room, running down the hall not even looking where he was going.

At that moment Goku and Sanzo just came up to the second floor of the inn, after buying last minute supplies Hakkai forgot before. Goku was carrying the bag when a collision was made, forcing him down, the objects in the bag flying everywhere.

"What the?" was all Goku could say before he saw it was Hakkai who bumped into him. "Oh, hey Hakkai!

You okay? Are you in a-" Goku froze. He had looked into Hakkai's eyes to find nothing. They were not the

eyes of his friend from before at dinner.

Hakkai ignored the youngest member of the Ikkou and got up slowly. Head hung low; he straightened himself and plastered a fake smile on his face. Making no motion to help the fallen boy, Hakkai walked right passed them, only to be stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"What the hell Hakkai? You're not acting like yourself," the concerned priest asked, eyes glued on his green-eyed companion. Hakkai turned, facing Sanzo. His free hand ripped the monks grip from his wrist and shoved him to the wall. His eyes were glazed over and seemed to be dead inside.

This caused Goku to shoot up and wrench Hakkai back. "Who are you and what did you do to Hakkai!" he yelled as he got into fighting position. A hollow laugh escaped from Hakkai's lips as he just looked at the two.

Goku took a step forward to Hakkai, but Sanzo put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from going any further. The fight prior had taken its toll on Goku, even if the monkey wouldn't admit it. He might be able to walk around now, but if he was indeed in need to fight Hakkai he wouldn't be able to last long, or at all at that.

Sanzo was wondering why the hell Hakkai was acting like this. 'Could it be the act of a demon?' he thought noticing a pain look on Hakkai as he looked down the hall. He followed the green-eyed gaze to find he was looking at the approaching water-sprite.

Goku, noticing they both were looking at Gojyo, loosened up and started to pick up some of the items dropped at carefully place them back into the fallen bag. By the time he got all the items in the bag, Gojyo was about five feet from the three and was slowly making his way to Hakkai.

"Hey Hakkai, listen, you just took me by surprise. I didn't mean to-" before he could finish Gojyo was cut of by a face of pain and anger.

"You didn't mean to what Gojyo? Hurt me? You never needed to be so harsh. A simple rejection with some courtesy would have been fine. But no…you had to yell, gag, and poke fun," Hakkai spat, his eyes now glazed over with hatred.

Both Sanzo and Goku were just staring at the two, not knowing what was going on. Sanzo lit a cig and

inhaled, listening carefully, seeing if he could see the reason as to why they were fighting.

"Well, like I said I was surprised! You'd react and do the same as I if well…Goku said he loved you out of the blue!" Gojyo yelled, not caring who in the inn heard. At this Sanzo cocked an eyebrow. Now he was interested. Goku titled his head, obviously confused to what they were fighting about, so instead he took out some food from the bag and started to eat, still listening thought to see if he could understand.

"No…that's were you are wrong Gojyo. I would not act like…a barbarian!" Hakkai spat through clenched teeth. He was in no mood to fight or talk, or even look at the half-breed. All his gut feelings he had had where now laughing at him, saying he should of listened to them.

"Barbarian my ass!" Gojyo yelled, punching Hakkai in the jaw.

Shocked by the sudden blow to the jaw, Hakkai fell backwards. Trying to regain his stance before falling, he reached out for something to grab hold to, but was not lucky enough to grab anything in time, and soon enough Hakkai started to fall down the stair case. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes for the pain of hitting the stairs was Gojyo's face. It was a look of disgust and with no hint of regret.

Time had seemed to slow, though, at that moment. It wasn't until Hakkai reached out to grab something did Gojyo realize he had punched him. He urged his arms to grab Hakkai before he fell down the stairs, but they didn't seem to move. He just stood there, watching the scared face of his friend as he fell. He couldn't look away from the eyes of the youkai, the only thing that made them look alive still were the hints of emotion. Pain…anger…sadness…fright…that was all the emotion in the eyes as he watched them disappear behind lids.

Goku yelled something out, throwing the bag to the ground, extending his hand to try to get a hold of Hakkai before he fell, but didn't get there in time. Sanzo's eyes had widened then narrowed as he looked at Gojyo. He was the only one who would be able to get a hold of Hakkai in time before he fell down the stairs, and yet he just stood there.

As time sped up, Hakkai hit the stairs with full force, tumbling down to the bottom. Goku pushed past Gojyo and ran down the stairs, followed by Sanzo. When they got there, though, there was a small puddle of blood at the foot of the stairs and the door leading out to the town was wide open.

Goku, after realizing the blood was Hakkai's and seeing the door wide open, got up to run after Hakkai. Before he could run after he was stopped by Sanzo who was shaking his head.

"We'll never be able to find him with the storm about to hit. We need to wait for it to blow over. If Hakkai is as smart as we know him, he will find shelter. Until then, let's have a little chat with that god dam water sprite." Sanzo said, turning to walk back up the stairs. Goku nodded and trudged along, glimpsing back to the door to see a couple of rain drops fall. Then, before he knew it, rain was pouring down with such force that it pounded the ground so hard it pushed it downward.

End of Chapter

Yes, that was my second chapter

The part where Hakkai was alone with Gojyo an going to tell him how he feels, well I know, it sucks…Bare with me though, he said exactly what I was thinking….I had no idea what to have him say, so I wrote whatever was good that popped up. That's why it was a wee bit ooc for him. Oh, and for the battle scene…yeah I wasn't planning on it to suck ass either, but it just did. Future battle scenes will be far better, more planned out. This chapter wasn't really about the fight, I just wanted to add it in there to have them get to the town later than expected, without Hakkai getting lost. I mean, come on! Lol

I hope you enjoyed chapter two of my story, and will be back for chapter three!

Oh and I am to lazy to re read this chapter, so I didn't and just used spell check before posting this, so if you see any mistakes please tell me!!!!!!!! Thank you. -


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own SaiYuki….secretly wishes though

A/N: Short chapter, but its been more than a year since I updated this story so be happy with it! I am sorry for being so long, I sort of forgot about it. I then got a review from Yoru no Kuronue today and I started the next chapter right away. 3 

I'm now excited about this story again! o I'll try to get another chapter up soon..

-

A Pain In The Heart

"_You know, you look really good with that blood dripping down your face. The red makes your eyes stand out better. Let me take you out of this rain, don't be alarmed. I won't harm you…yet. Hmhm, lets go."_

………

"So that's it! Okay? I over reacted, but so did he," Gojyo said, taking a long drag from his cig. He not once let his eyes stray from the window. He told the whole story to Sanzo and Goku, and an eerie silence crept through the room.

"Idiot…," Sanzo sighed out finally, budding out his cigarette. He had listened carefully to the whole story, and he didn't blame Hakkai for running out. He just hoped Hakkai would return, or else Gojyo was going to be in a world of hurt.

"Poor Hakkai. Damn it Gojyo," Goku said, eyeing the water sprite. Goku was close to Hakkai, so he wasn't all to pleased to hear what Gojyo had said and done to him. If they weren't on a mission together, Gojyo would have been dead.

The rain had not let up since Hakkai ran out, and it didn't look like it would anytime either. Another wave of silence swept over the room as Sanzo glared at the kappa. Hakuryu made a noise, by the window looking out. He knew Hakkai was out there. He knew Gojyo did something.

"That's it. I'm going out to find Hakkai, make sure he didn't kill himself," Gojyo stated, getting up. Both Sanzo and Goku gave him a you better not go out look. Without glancing back, he left and ran out of the inn.

'Hakkai, man. I'm suck a dick. I know I was the one who over reacted. Today just wasn't my night, or day,' Gojyo thought to himself, hoping somehow Hakkai could hear it. He didn't waste time looking throughout the town. Gojyo knew Hakkai would try to get as far away as possible, so he ran into the forest, looking everywhere for his friend.

………

"_You'll like it here. Here, let me help you out of those clothes- ow. Feisty. I'm not going to do anything, at least, not yet. Ha-ha. This is my lab. You will be spending a lot of time in here, but don't worry. By then, you shall be totally under my control."_

………

"Sanzo?" Goku asked, watching Gojyo run into the forest from the window. With only a sigh, Sanzo got up and walked to the door. Goku hopped up, Hakuryu on his shoulder, and followed him out the door.

"Bring our stuff, and get both Hakkai's and Gojyo's too. We won't be coming back here," Sanzo ordered, walking down the stairs and going to check out. Goku, following orders, got all the bags and carried them outside, where he hauled them into the trunk of the jeep, when Hakuryu transformed.

Sanzo got into the drivers seat and looked at Goku. "Gojyo most likely ran into the forest. So, that is our destination." Goku nodded in agreement and they took off as fast as Hakuryu would allow it.

…

"_Here we go, just lie down. This will help you sleep for a while. It might sting at first, but after some time you will get use to it. Before I inject it, my name is Zyris, keep it in mind. Now sleep my green-eyed beauty. Sleep and forget."_

…

Sanzo and Goku drove along in the forest, following what looked like footprints left in the mud. They were someone fresh, so they new Gojyo was not to far away. Neither spoke word as the rain drummed on their heads.

"I see him!" Goku yelled. Just up ahead Gojyo stood at a complete standstill. Sanzo slowed down to a stop, the jeep swerving to the left a little. Goku jumped out and ran up to Gojyo, the priest following.

In the water-sprites hands was Hakkai's monocle. He held it carefully but his attention was somewhere else. Just up ahead of where he stood looked as if someone was leaning against a tree not to long ago. Blood tainted the ground and bark. The rain very slowly washing it away, and mixing it with the mud.

"I…I can't find his scent anywhere… He's gone, he's dead… He's…" Gojyo rambled on. Sanzo turned away from the scene and walked over to Hakuryu. The jeep seemed to wine as he sat in the drivers seat.

Goku looked around the surrounding area to find something to prove his friend was not gone. Alas, he found nothing. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he refused to give up looking. The rain seemed to pour down harder.

"It's not fair. Why him?" Goku asked no one in particular. He looked up at Gojyo, who just stared at the tree. The blood was now completely gone, erasing any notion Hakkai being there. Tears mixed with rain as he guided Gojyo to the back seat of the jeep.

…

The rain had stopped early in the morning, but the sky was still gray and miserable. It seemed weird without Hakkai, without his smile. No one talked. No one mentioned anything. No one stated the obvious. Hakkai was gone and he wasn't coming back.

By early afternoon they could see the next village coming up. Another hour passed before they drove into the town. It wasn't pretty.

Bodies of the villagers plagued the streets. Houses, shops and stands all destroyed and either burning or already burnt down. The smell of blood and death filled their nostrils, making breathing unbearable. The ground was red with blood.

"Who the hell did this?" Gojyo growled, looking about the dead bodies. Before the others could reply. They heard voices coming from the center of the town. 'Survivors? Maybe, but it is most likely the culprit!' Gojyo thought as the three ran towards the voice.

As they ran up, they find Kougaji, along with his trio, talking with another demon. The other looked directly into Gojyos eyes and smirked. A chill ran down Gojyos back.

"Did you hear me?" Kougaji asked. "I said did you hear me Zyris?"

EndOfChapter

REVIEW! Please?


End file.
